Is he my prince charming? Is this really me?
by KawaiiGurl225
Summary: Olivia, a young lady who makes dresses and clothing, was in the middle of finishing a dress when suddenly 2 young men appeared at the door. Another young man stepped in soon afterwards. a young lady who told fortunes, and many other people. Will they help Olivia become who she truly is? Who will she decide to be hers?


_Hi Everyone! Olivia here~ How are you again? So here's another story I decided to make because of an idea we had to write. I hope you enjoy!_

-She smiled as she started to finish sowing a new blue dress. She had a few more things to finish before it was sent off to the owner. She yawned and looked at the time, 2:00 pm. She's been working for 10 hrs straight on the dress and she barely got that order a day ago. She looked at the dress and placed it on the mannequin. She made sure nothing was torn and started putting the stones on the clothing.

All of a sudden the door slammed shut as she placed a stone. A young man, around her age with dark black messy hair stepped in. The door closed.

"Um, hello Sir. Did you have an order here, or were tou going to make one?"

The man looked at her confused as the door slammed in again. She sighed, thinking that the door might break soon. Another young man around her age with long silver hair entered the place. The door closed again.

"Uh, do you have an order here, or would you like to make one?" She kindly asked again.

The silvered haired man stared at the lady and got on his knee, "Oh Hello. I'm sorry for entering your shop like that, but we need to hide quickly before we can answer your questions." The two men watched outside the windows and went inside the storage room, climbing up the cabinets. She was puzzled, but the door had opened once more.

"Hello young worker. Have you seen two men running around here?" A man with red hair had declared as he showed the young lady the picture. She shook her head, "No sir, I've been working all day. I'm sorry that I cannot help." The man nodded and looked at the dress, "That is a beautiful dress you have made ma'am. May we see your other clothing." She smiled and bowed. She got up from her chair, and headed around the shop, showing the man her new items. "If I may ask sir, do you want me to make you any sort of clothing? I can get it done in a week, depending on the item you wished." She spoke.

He chuckled, "Oh no dear, I've been searching for a maiden like you who could make these kind of clothing. You have an amazing gift. What is your name?"

She blushed, "Oh um my name is Olivia, and thank you."

He smiled and bowed, "Thank you. My name is Saeyoung and my brother, Seran, is at the house helping me. Oh! If you ever need help, please come tell. I live several blocks away. I might come back here to ask if you can make a type of clothing this week. I hope you have a wonderful day, Olivia." And just like that, he walked out the door, and rode his horse back home.

Olivia smiled and went back to her dress thinking about the boy until she remembered the other men. She ran to her storage and gasped to see what stood before her.

The boys were climbing down the shelves. They dropped sewing needles everywhere, making them get scattered on the floor. She sighed and went back to the dress. I sowed another stone and looked at it to see if it was hoe the owner wanted it. She yawned and sowed another stone. She looked at the back and sewed some more fabric on it. The storage door opened and making Olivia remember the door at the front. She stood up, and put her stuff down. The men thought that she was going to run towards them, until she ran to the door to check on the henges. The two boys were glad until she turned around to look at them.

She pointed to a small couch and mentioned them over. She wanted to know who they were.

The two men obeyed and sat across from her. "Um, madam, we picked up the needles on the floor. There might be a few missing," The young boy with silver hair said. She nodded and began to question them.

"Thank you. Now who are you? What are you both doing here? What do you want or need? Why did you hide? Why was _Saeyoung_ looking for you? Why did you choose to come here?" Olivia gasped, "Are you trying to rob me!?" The man with dark black hair sighed and responded, "Excuse me Ma'am. We are not robbing you, nor do we plan to. My name is Jumin, Jumin Han. I am a son of a family that works at a library. I am going to be the future son that owns the library in the future, hopefully. My _place,"_ is about 20 blocks away."

Olivia nodded, and the white haired man started talking, "Madam we mean no trouble. My name is Zen, but my real name is Hyun. Zen is my nickname. My family is abroad and I'm kinda an actor. We accidently came into your shop because we thought it was a alley way. We hardly come to this side of the village. We do not need anything, unless you need us. Oh and the man who came into your shop is a guard, and he was after us. Umm... We are actually the two men who stole the King's TV, and his crown. Please do not fret, Olivia."

Olivia gasped again, "Thieves!? Why would you steal? Where will you stay now?" Jumin and Zen put their heads down in shame.

"Olivia, we only took it because we had to save our friends and families. Also, we wanted the free TV, heh," Jumin chuckled.

"If we can, may we stay with you for a while, _Darling~?"_ Zen smiled.

Olivia blushed, she was never called a darling before. She nodded and the two boys smiled. They got up and began to worry.

"Um, I hid your items beneath the stairs. I didn't know what to do to them, but I made sure they didn't break." Olivia pointed to the wooden plank that hid the stolen items.

~ _-Okay everyone. This is where I'm going to end it. I hope you all enjoy! Leave a review below to see how it can be better or how I can continue the next chapter~ Don't forget my other stories lol (but you don't have to read them) Thank you!_ _#StayKawaii_


End file.
